chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Manning
Dr. Natalie Manning (nee Conte) is a Fellow Physician who specilaizes in pediatrics and emergency medicine in Gaffney Chicago Medical Center in Chicago Med. Biography :Dr. Natalie Manning, an emergency pediatric medicine specialist. "Despite being a new mom, she's still entirely focused on her patients, working sometimes to the point of exhaustion. Fortunately, Natalie has her hospital "family" to look after her. Appearances *'Chicago Med' (5 seasons, 96 episodes): **'Season 1': Derailed • iNO • Fallback • Mistaken • Malignant • Bound • Saints • Reunion • Choices • Clarity • Intervention • Guilty • Us • Hearts • Inheritance • Disorder • Withdrawal • Timing **'Season 2': Soul Care • Win Loss • Natural History • Brother's Keeper • Extreme Measures • Alternative Medicine • Inherent Bias • Free Will • Uncharted Territory • Heart Matters • Graveyard Shift • Mirror Mirror • Theseus' Ship • Cold Front • Lose Yourself • Prisoner's Dilemma • Monday Mourning • Lesson Learned • Ctrl Alt • Generation Gap • Deliver Us • White Butterflies • Love Hurts **'Season 3': Speak Your Truth • Nothing To Fear • Trust Your Gut • Naughty or Nice • Mountains and Molehills • Ties That Bind • Over Troubled Water • Lemons and Lemonade • On Shaky Ground • Down by Law • Folie à Deux • Born This Way • Best Laid Plans • Lock It Down • Devil In Disguise • An Inconvenient Truth • The Parent Trap • This Is Now • Crisis Of Confidence • The Tipping Point **'Season 4': Be My Better Half • When to Let Go • Heavy Is the Head • Backed Against the Wall • What You Don't Know • Lesser of Two Evils • The Poison Inside Us • Play By My Rules • Death Do Us Part • All The Lonely People • Who Can You Trust • The Things We Do • Ghosts in the Attic • Can't Unring That Bell • We Hold These Truths • Old Flames, New Sparks • The Space Between Us • Tell Me The Truth • Never Let You Go • More Harm Than Good • Forever Hold Your Peace • With a Brave Heart **'Season 5': Never Going Back to Normal • We're Lost in the Dark • In the Valley of the Shadows • Infection, Part II • Got a Friend in Me • It's All in the Family • Who Knows What Tomorrow Brings • Too Close to the Sun • I Can't Imagine the Future • Guess It Doesn't Matter Anymore • The Ground Shifts Beneath Us • Leave the Choice to Solomon • Pain Is for the Living *'Chicago Fire' (3 seasons, 4 episodes): **'Season 5': Deathtrap **'Season 7': Going To War **'Season 8': Infection, Part I • A Chicago Welcome *'Chicago P.D.' (3 seasons, 7 episodes): **'Season 3': Now I'm God • If We Were Normal • In a Duffel Bag **'Season 4': Sanctuary • Emotional Proximity • Last Minute Resistance **'Season 7': Infection, Part III Category:Characters Category:Chicago Med characters Category:Medical staff Category:Manning family